


Injustice

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Semi Canon-Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: Lux faces Sylas as her future slips from her fingers. One-shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Injustice

Everything she worked all those years to build was about to be shattered in an instant. All Lux heard was the sound of chains smashing against armor and stone, angry voices of soldiers calling out one last time, and her own hurried footsteps as she raced towards the throne room. When she arrived the walls were painted with blood - the intruder was at the heart of this massacre and in his hand, the crown.

Her king was dead. Her future, sealed. And the traitor’s death?

_Imminent_.

Magic balled itself inside her, spreading through her veins like wildfire, engulfing her heart and turning sorrow into ashes. Pity and memories had no place in this room which now held her shattered future. Vengeance was not best served cold, but as a blazing hellfire.

“I felt you coming, old friend.” The intruder turned around, a sickening grin almost splitting his face in half. _Sylas_. She’d recognise him anywhere.“I have finally broken the last shackles that kept us bound, Lux! You should rejoice with me!”

Sylas’ words were an insult to Lux. Her deathgrip on her staff only intensified when he tossed aside Jarvan’s crown and strolled towards her as if he deserved _praise_.

“Rejoice!? Because you’ve finally snapped and sentenced us all to death!?” Lux almost roared, motes of light mingling with her breath. 

“I did the only thing that could bring us freedom! _I_ brought salvation to each and every demacian mage!” Sylas countered, pointing an accusatory finger at her. The chains scraped dangerously across the floor, still thick with blood and torn flesh.

“The only good thing _you_ ever did was setting me free!”

Lux couldn’t take it anymore. Everything that once held her back, every inch of restraint she possessed snapped as light shot from her hands.  
  
“ _You used me_!” she screamed and unleashed her magic upon the traitor, singularity after singularity, each more unstable than the previous. They exploded with a force that shook the foundations of the room, turning loose stone into dust.

Sylas however, did not take her seriously as he absorbed the magic with his shackles. “You still believe magic can harm me? I’ve unraveled the secrets behind petricite, I’ve _unlocked its potential!_ ” he boasted, ignorant of any and all prudence. He had killed a king after all, the world was his to take, wasn’t it? But what was a kingslayer to a woman scorned?  
  
Nothing but a speck of dust.

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t have met sooner, Lux, but I can’t allow you to interfere any longer.”

She felt the light seep away and intensify as Sylas used his gift on the petricite. The air around him moved in a familiar way and Lux knew what was coming.

Light tore through the room in one final spark, obliterating everything in its way - everything but Lux. It sank its fangs harmlessly into her skin and returned into her veins, furious and ready to retaliate. Her being sung with the power she now held at her fingertips. Light was no tool of hers to command like a king his soldiers, it was a _part_ of her just like her lungs and heart.

And now _every_ fibre of her being thirsted for vengeance.

“This is for taking _everything_ from me!”

Time seemed to be at a standstill as the full might of her powers hit Sylas. The spark grew into an all-consuming beam, shattering the petricite as if it was glass. He wailed and screamed but Lux did not let up, not until every last of his agonised howls died down and the only sound filling the room was the drum of her heartbeat.

Until there was nothing left of him but ashes.

The light calmed, drifting back into slumber. If only she could do the same.

But no sleep awaited her now that her future, too, laid in shambles.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like posting this one-shot in light of the new animated video "Warriors". Lux is the best, and I wrote this last year when they published Sylas' backstory, whom I really, really don't like.
> 
> So yeah, catharsis and such.


End file.
